Punk In Love
by Kuro 'TnD' Aoi
Summary: Hinata pikir kabur dari rumah adalah solusi terbaik untuk lari dari kehidupannya yang tidak menyenangkan. Hinata tidak pernah berpikir rencananya untuk pergi dari rumah tidak akan berjalan sesuai yang dia inginkan. Dia juga tidak pernah berpikir kalau rencana ini justru membuatnya harus tinggal bersama sekelompok berandalan yang menyebut diri mereka anak punk!/AU/RnR?
1. Kabur dari rumah, huh?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), yang pasti masih jauh dari sempurna**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, dan sama seperti kebanyakan hari Jum'at yang pernah berlalu, kebanyakan siswa dari semua sekolah akan membicarakan hal yang sama; apa yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mengisi akhir pekan ini. Sebagian di antaranya akan bercerita dengan penuh semangat mengenai rencana-rencana mereka, sebagian lagi merasa tidak bersemangat saat menyadari akhir pekan kali ini akan sama saja seperti kebanyakan akhir pekan yang sering mereka lalui—akhir pekan yang membosankan, dan sebagian lagi merasa tidak terlalu peduli pada apa yang akan mereka alami besok.

Di antara seluruh siswa tersebut, tidak ada yang mau merepotkan diri mereka untuk menanyai Hinata mengenai rencana akhir pekannya. Bahkan ketika gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat melintasi kelas-kelas menuju gerbang sekolah dengan sebuah ransel yang begitu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil. Mereka tidak perlu repot-repot mencegat gadis itu hanya untuk menanyakan mengapa Hinata membawa ransel besar atau apa isi ransel yang terlihat penuh sesak itu, apakah ransel itu ada hubungannya dengan rencana akhir pekannya atau tidak.

Hinata berjalan dengan susah payah melintasi kerumunan murid lain berharap bisa sampai ke gerbang secepat mungkin saat bel pulang berbunyi dan menghilang tanpa ada yang menyadari. Dalam diam, otaknya terus berputar, mengingat-ingat kembali rencanya. Kemudian di saat dia sudah sangat yakin pada tekadnya, medadak seseorang menepuk bahunya—membuatnya terperanjat dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena ranselnya yang besar.

"Hinata!"

Gadis itu menelan ludah saat mengenal suara yang memanggilnya. Susah payah dia berbalik dan memasang senyum kaku yang sangat kentara. Dalam hati dia berharap orang yang memanggilnya itu tidak akan menanyai isi ranselnya.

"Shi-Shion? Ada apa?" tanyanya sewajar mungkin.

Seseorang bernama Shion itu menjulurkan sebuah kertas berwarna merah muda yang terlihat begitu cantik tanpa sedikit pun menyadari senyum aneh di wajah Hinata atau berusaha sekadar bertanya apa isi ransel Hinata—dan hal itu membuat Hinata sedikit tenang. "Besok jangan lupa datangnya, ya?" serunya semanis mungkin.

Hinata meraih kertas itu dan membaca barisan kalimat di sana sekilas, meski sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau itu adalah undangan pesta ulang tahun Shion yang akan diadakan besok—seluruh siswa di kelas membicarakannya, dan Hinata sudah berpikir dia bukanlah seseorang yang akan masuk dalam daftar undangan pesta gadis paling populer itu.

"Neji-_senpai_ tidak akan mau datang kalau kau tidak datang. Jadi, kau mau datang, 'kan?"

Dan sebaris kalimat itu sudah menjelaskan mengapa gadis paling tidak populer seperti Hinata diundang. Neji adalah salah satu kakak kelas yang paling populer dan —sialnya— merupakan sepupu Hinata. Hinata tidak ingin menganggap dirinya beruntung karena memiliki sepupu yang populer, karena nyatanya kenyataan itu sama sekali tidak banyak membantunya, malah sering kali mengganggunya.

"A-akan kuusahakan." Itulah jawaban Hinata yang lalu disambut senyum girang dari Shion.

Tidak menunggu lama hingga Shion sudah berbalik pergi, menuju kawanan teman populernya yang sudah menunggu. Hinata sempat melihat sekilas ekspresi "teman populer" Shion yang menunjukkan semacam ekspresi jijik yang Hinata yakini ditujukan padanya. Dia juga sempat mendengar suara tertawa Shion dan teman-temannya yang terdengar merendahkan, sebelum akhirnya gadis berambut biru tua itu menghilang di balik gerbang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jika ada yang bersedia repot-repot menanyakan mengapa Hinata membawa ransel sangat besar hari Jum'at ini dan mengharapkan jawaban yang jujur, Hinata tidak akan berkata dia sedang begitu rajinnya hingga membawa seluruh buku pelajaran hari Senin hingga Jum'at sekaligus; karena kenyataannya di dalam ransel itu tidak ada satu pun buku pelajaran —bahkan buku pelajaran hari Jum'at itu dengan sengaja dia letakkan di dalam loker sehingga dia tidak perlu membawanya.

Lalu apa yang dibawanya?

Jawabannya mudah. Yang dibawanya adalah segala perlengkapan yang dia kira akan dia butuhkan untuk kabur dari rumah.

Yup. Kabur dari rumah!

Lupakan acara akhir pekan bersama keluarga. Lupakan pesta ulang tahun Shion yang meriah. Lupakan semua pekerjaan rumah yang menumpuk; lupakan segala hal yang akan dia lakukan jika dia tetap bertahan di rumah.

Dan di sinilah Hinata. Berjejalan dengan puluhan penumpang kereta kelas ekonomi, berusaha mencari kursi kosong. Hinata tidak pernah melakukan perjalanan dengan kereta kelas ekonomi sebelumnya. Jika pun keluarganya akan bepergian naik kereta, mereka pasti akan menaiki kereta kelas satu. Dan kenyataan itu, seperti yang sudah diduga, membuat gadis itu tidak nyaman.

Bahkan ketika dia akhirnya berhasil menemukan satu kursi kosong, dia tidak juga bisa tenang. Belum pernah sebelum ini Hinata berbaur dengan begitu banyak orang berkeringat yang tanpa ragu saling mendorong untuk bisa mendapatkan tempat yang "layak". Hinata tidak pernah tahu bahwa menaruh ranselnya begitu saja di lantai di depan kakinya adalah perbuatan yang salah. Hinata juga tidak tahu kalau wajahnya yang terlihat tidak sehat membuatnya menjadi sasaran empuk "serigala" yang kelaparan.

Intinya, Hinata tidak tahu bahwa rencana kabur dari rumah ternyata tidak akan berjalan seperti rencananya.

Tujuan Hinata untuk memulai hidup baru adalah Suna. Tidak ada alasan istimewa. Menurutnya Suna cukup jauh dari Konoha—kota asalnya—sehingga cukup kecil kemungkinan ayahnya akan berhasil menemukannya. Tetapi ketika kereta yang dikenakannya telah sampai di Suna, untuk pertama kalinya Hinata menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi dari rumah ke tempat asing ini.

Hinata tidak yakin bagaimana kejadiannya. Yang dia tahu, ketika kereta berhenti dan dia bersiap turun, dia tidak lagi menemukan ransel besarnya. Dia ingat, dia memang sempat tertidur beberapa saat. Dan saat itulah dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Dan kini, Hinata hanya sendirian di Suna; hanya bermodalkan baju yang dipakainya tanpa sedikit pun uang atau makanan yang tersisa. Hanya beberapa jam saja, Hinata sudah berubah menjadi gelandangan.

Dia sudah melapor ke petugas berwajib di stasiun, tetapi tidak ada hasil; yang ada hanya keputusasaan yang menjadi-jadi. Di tengah keputusasaan itulah Hinata untuk pertama kalinya menyadari kalau hidupnya yang tidak menyenangkan di rumah jauh lebih baik daripada hidup gelandangan di kota orang. Saat itulah pemikiran tentang akhir minggu yang membosankan bersama Shion bukanlah hal terburuk yang pernah ada.

Kali ini, Hinata hanya bisa menangis dan berharap dia masih memiliki sisa-sisa keberuntungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara ingat, dia sedang berjalan pulang saat dia melihat seorang gadis cantik terbaring di trotoar yang sepi. Saat itu hujan, tidak terlalu deras, tapi cukup membuat gadis yang terbaring itu basah kuyup. Perlahan, Gaara melangkah mendekatinya, mengira-ngira apakah yang terbaring itu adalah sosok mayat. Tetapi saat dia melihat napas sang gadis yang teratur, dia tahu, gadis itu hanya tertidur terlalu pulas atau pingsan— dan Gaara menyimpulkan gadis itu pasti pingsan.

Awalnya, pemuda berambut merah itu hanya berniat untuk melihat, kemudian pergi sebelum ada yang memergokinya. Tidak ada yang tahu kan kalau mendadak dia dituduh telah menganiaya gadis ini dan dimintai pertanggungjawaban padahal dia tidak melakukan apa pun? Lagi pula, bisa saja gadis itu ternyata orang gila. Tetapi tepat di saat dia hendak melangkah pergi, sebuah mobil berhenti di sisinya.

Sang pemilik mobil membuka kaca mobil, lalu melongokkan kepalanya—menatap dengan curiga ke arah Gaara. "Ada apa, Dek? Dan … kenapa gadis itu?"

Oh, saat itu juga Gaara bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia takut disalahkan atas perbuatan yang tidak dia lakukan. Dan … dia juga tahu kalau mendadak dia jadi konyol.

"Ini … adek saya, Pak," jawaban itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Gaara, "dia nggak tahan hujan. Dan langsung pingsan!"

Sang bapak mengerutkan kening, terlihat tidak yakin atas jawaban Gaara. Lama, ia memandangi pemuda itu dan sang gadis bergantian, hingga akhirnya dia bersuara, "Oh, kalau gitu, biar Bapak antarkan kalian pulang. Atau mau ke dokter dulu?"

"Um, ke rumah aja, Pak! Di rumah sudah ada obatnya kok."

Dan beberapa menit selanjutnya, Gaara sudah ada di depan rumahnya sambil menggendong seorang gadis.

Sebenarnya, dia lumayan bersyukur karena bapak-bapak tadi tidak mencurigainya. Tapi sekarang dia merutuki tindakannya. Kenapa dia tidak berkata sebenarnya saja? Kenapa dia malah membawa gadis ini pulang? Kenapa dia tidak membiarkan bapak itu membawa gadis ini ke rumah sakit lalu diam-diam Gaara akan menyelinap pergi? Kenapa?

Pemuda itu mendengus keras. Lalu dengan malas memasuki rumahnya dan menidurkan gadis itu di kursi kayu panjang satu-satunya di ruang tamu itu. Mata _jade-_nya menatap gadis itu berkali-kali.

Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hanya sebuah fic iseng…**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca…**

**Maaf banyak kekurangannya…**

**See ya~ :)**

**~TND~**


	2. Anak Punk berhati Pink?

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), kacau balau, yang pasti masih jauh dari sempurna**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Wely, Anne Garbo, moe chan, Mitsuki Ota, Kazuko Nozomi, dekda. nurlageenyanmanteng**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Rumah besar tempat Hinata tinggal bukanlah rumah yang paling dia sukai. Rumah itu terasa terlalu besar untuk sebuah rumah yang hanya dihuni oleh sedikit orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di rumah. Terkadang, Hinata merasa rumah besar itu seperti menelannya sendirian ke dalam lubang hitam penuh hantu yang menyeramkan—tentu saja itu hanya imajinasinya. Tetapi meskipun Hinata tidak menyukai rumahnya, dia selalu menyukai kamar tempatnya tidur.

Dia suka kasur besar dan empuk yang berada di tengah ruangan. Dia suka lemari baju dan lemari-lemari buku yang tersusun rapi. Dia suka jendela besar yang langsung menghadap taman di samping rumahnya. Oh, dia juga sangat menyukai meja belajarnya beserta seperangkat elektronik yang berada di sana. Dan hal pertama yang biasa ia pikirkan saat baru saja bangun dari tidur adalah meraih bantal bulu angsanya, dan melirik jam di samping meja lampu.

Tetapi saat Hinata terbangun kali ini, tidak ada lagi bantal bulu angsa, jam di atas meja lampu, jendela yang menghadap taman atau ranjang besar. Semuanya hilang.

Ruangan tempatnya terbangun memiliki dinding yang pelapis kertasnya terkoyak, menunjukkan dasar dindingnya yang berwarna kekuningan. Sebuah meja kayu yang miring di sisinya. Bahkan sepertinya Hinata tidak berbaring di kasur, dia kini terbaring di tempat yang keras dengan bantal lepek yang berbau.

Dan semua kenyataan itu menyadarkannya kalau ruangan ini _bukanlah_ kamarnya.

Lalu dia di mana?

"Dia udah sadar, tuh!"

Dan sebuah suara yang didengarnya membuatnya merinding. Secepat dia bisa bangun dan mencari asal suara; secepat itulah jantung dan napasnya berhenti.

Di sana, di lantai kusam di sebelah kursi kayu tempatnya terbaring tadi, duduk sekumpulan makhluk aneh yang Hinata duga berasal dari planet mars. Makhluk-makhluk itu, dengan matanya yang tajam, memandang ke arahnya, seolah bisa melihat apa pun yang Hinata sembunyikan dari balik pakaiannya.

Dengan susah payah, Hinata menelan ludahnya, dan kemudian berkata, "Ka-ka-kalian si-si-siapa?"

Oh, dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara dengan normal.

"Sepertinya dia gagap." Sebuah suara yang disertai siulan dari seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang kini berdiri paling dekat dengannya membuat Hinata terenyak.

"A-aku ti-tidak ga-gagap!" Hinata bisa mendengar suaranya yang seperti mencicit. Lalu dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya—berharap semua makhluk mars itu hilang dari hadapannya. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Semua makhluk itu malah tertawa. _Menertawakannya_.

"Udah jelas elo itu gagap, masih aja ngeles." Nada sinis itu keluar dari sosok yang duduk di ujung ruangan. Mata hitamnya yang memicing membuat Hinata merasa tertarik ke dalam lubang hitam yang sesungguhnya.

"A-a-aku … aku … aku…." Seketika itu Hinata menyadari air matanya mengalir. Dia tidak pernah diserang seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah berada satu ruangan dengan begitu banyak orang-orang asing yang terlihat _benar-benar_ _asing_.

Ada yang menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, membuatnya mendongak. Dan sesaat kemudian sekumpulan asap rokok menyerang wajahnya, membuatnya menyesal telah mendongak. Kini ia menangis sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Udah, Sasuke, Naruto! Kalian nggak bisa liat, ya, dia ketakutan?!" Sosok yang menepuk Hinata itulah yang berbicara.

"Emang tuh Sasuke! Ngebuat cewek cantik nangis itu nggak boleh tau!" Sosok lain berambut cokelat berbicara sambil mengusap-usap bulu seekor anjing yang sangat besar—membuat Hinata bergidik.

"Gue nggak suka cewek cengeng!" Nada sinis itu keluar dari sosok bermata kelam tadi.

Dan adu mulut yang tidak begitu jelas terjadi di antara empat makhluk aneh tadi. Mengabaikan Hinata yang sebelumnya menjadi penyebab adu mulut itu. Meski begitu, menatap mereka, membuat Hinata semakin menangis menjadi-jadi.

Dia tidak tahu ada di mana. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa berada di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh itu. Dia … dia hanya ingin pulang.

"Mereka emang aneh." Sebuah suara lain yang terdengar begitu datar membuat Hinata menoleh.

Di ujung ruangan lain, satu sosok lain tengah duduk. Seumur hidup, mungkin Hinata tidak akan pernah melupakan sosoknya yang paling aneh. Rambut merah menyala, mata hijau yang menusuk, lingkar mata yang menyeramkan, bentuk wajah yang keras, dan … apa itu? Tato cinta?

Andai Hinata tidak dalam keadaan saat ini, mungkin dia akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bagaimana mungkin sosok yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan seperti itu memiliki tato berbentuk "cinta" di keningnya?

Sosok yang merasa dipandangi oleh Hinata itu membuang muka. "Gue Gaara, yang berambut pirang itu Naruto, yang rambutnya mirip nanas dan ngerokok itu Shikamaru, yang punya anjing gede itu Kiba—anjingnya Akamaru, dan yang punya rambut kayak pantat ayam dan sok keren itu Sasuke."

Hinata mengerjap. Dia memandang sekeliling ruangan yang mendadak sepi karena semua mata tengah memandangnya. Apakah sosok berambut merah menyala itu tengah memperkenalkan semua makhluk di ruangan ini?

"Asal elo tau aja, kami bukan orang jahat." Sosok itu berbicara lagi.

Hinata menelan ludah.

"Gue nggak sengaja nemuin lo pingsan di jalan, jadi gue bawa elo kemari."

Pingsan di jalan? Bukan diculik?

"Jadi, di mana rumah lo? Biar gue antarkan pulang."

Rumah? Pulang?

Oh! Astaga! Hinata baru ingat kalau … kalau dia kabur dari rumah, kehilangan ransel, kelaparan dan … pingsan?

"Elo dengar gue nggak sih? Rumah lo di mana?"

Dia harus menjawab apa?

"Jadi dia udah bangun?"

Suara seorang perempuan dari arah pintu membuat Hinata mendongak. Di sana, sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang aneh tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Dia mengangkat kantongan plastik di tangannya. "Sebaiknya elo makan dulu, gih. Gue rasa, elo pasti lapar, 'kan?"

Hinata tidak menyahut.

"Kenalin, gue Sakura." Gadis itu berjalan mendekati Hinata, membukakan kantongan plastik yang berisi nasi bungkus dan memberikannya pada Hinata. Dia mengerutkan kening saat melihat bekas jejak air mata di pipi Hinata. "Elo nangis?" tanyanya selembut mungkin, "Pasti terbangun di antara para beruk ini bikin frustasi, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk, sedikit tersenyum mendengar julukan yang gadis itu berikan pada makhluk-makhluk mars di sekelilingnya.

"Sekarang elo makan dulu, oke? Biar gue yang ngurus beruk-beruk ini."

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku nggak termasuk ke jajaran 'para beruk', 'kan?" Naruto nyengir.

"Elo juga termasuk, Naruto _no baka_!" Sakura berkacak pinggang. "Jadi siapa yang udah ngegangguin cewek ini dan ngebuat dia nangis, heh?"

"Dia nangis sendiri!"

"Sasuke ngolokin dia gagap!"

"Akamaru tuh nyeremin!"

"Itu sih karena Shikamaru ngerokok di mukanya!"

Suara ribut itu membuat Hinata takjub. Sepertinya, semua makhluk mars ini takut pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu adalah bos mereka? Tapi, bukannya gadis itu sangat cantik, meski dia memiliki warna rambut yang aneh? Dia juga terlihat rapi, tidak seperti gerombolan Makhluk mars di sekelilingnya.

"STOP!" Sakura menghela napas. Dia menatap semua mata di hadapannya, semuanya terdiam. Lalu kembali menatap Hinata. "Gue lupa! Nama elo siapa?"

Hinata melongo. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu dengan begitu mudahnya mengganti topik pembicaraan?

"Hi-Hi-Hinata." Gadis itu menelan ludah. Kenapa dia menjadi sangat gagap? Kenapa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat aneh? Kenapa dia tidak bisa bersikap normal?

"Hinata?" Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi, Hinata, baju elo udah gue cuci dan sekarang lagi dijemur. Kalau elo mau pulang, ingatin gue buat ngembaliin, oke?"

Baju?

Hinata terkesiap. Dia memandang pakaian yang dia gunakan. Kaos oblong kebesaran, celana lusuh yang juga kebesaran. Ini … bukan bajunya. Kenapa dia tidak sadar dari tadi?

Seketika, Hinata pucat. Siapa yang mengganti bajunya? Apakah … apakah makhluk-makhluk mars itu—

"Tenang aja, yang ngeganti semuanya Sakura-_chan _kok! Kita-kita nggak ada yang ngintip. Suerr…." Dan jawaban dari Naruto membuatnya bernapas dengan lega.

"Cepat habiskan makanan lo. Habis itu gue antar elo pulang."

Dan kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Gaara membuat Hinata teringat jawaban yang belum juga dia temukan sejak Gaara menanyakan di mana rumahnya. Jadi, apa yang harus dikatakannya tentang rumahnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, di mana rumah lo?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mengerti mengapa dia tidak menjawab yang sejujurnya saja.

"Elo gak tau? Gak ingat? Atau gak mau pulang?"

_Yang terakhir_. Tapi Hinata tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menunduk semakin dalam.

"Tadi gagap, sekarang bisu. Heran gue."

Hinata menelan ludah. Tidak bisa marah.

"Gue yakin, dia hilang ingatan deh, Gaar." Kali ini Naruto yang menyahut.

Hinata ingin berkata tidak. Tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Maksud lo?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Elo kan nemuin dia pingsan. Bisa aja sebelumnya kepalanya kebentur atau apa, jadi dia sejenis amnesia gitu."

Gaara memandangi Hinata sungguh-sungguh. "Jadi, Hinata? Selain nama lo sendiri, ada hal lain yang elo ingat tentang diri lo, hm?"

_Kamar, ayah, pesta ulang tahun Shion, Konoha_

Hinata diam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa dia harus jujur? Apa dia ingin kembali ke rumah?

Tidak. Hinata belum sanggup jika ayahnya marah. Lalu? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Hinata kembali menggeleng.

"Tuh kan! Apa gue bilang!" Naruto semringah.

Sakura meengambil tempat duduk di sisi Hinata dan menepuk bahunya. "Nggak apa-apa. Ntar pelan-pelan lo pasti juga ingat kok."

Hinata mengangguk. Meski dalam hati dia meringis—ini pertama kalinya dia berbohong.

"_So_? Untuk sekarang, tujuan lo mau ke mana?"

Hinata mau ke mana dengan tasnya yang hilang? Ugh… dia jelas tidak punya tujuan. Lalu? Dia harus apa? Harus ke mana? Harus bagaimana? Harus tinggal di mana?

"Elo bisa tinggal bareng kami sementara."

Hinata mengerjap. Dia menatap Shikamaru yang barusan berbicara, lalu menatap semua orang di ruangan itu satu per satu. Tidak. Rasanya Hinata tidak ingin berada berlama-lama dengan mereka, apalagi tinggal di rumahnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Terus? lo tahu mau tinggal di mana?" Naruto menatapnya.

HInata lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Gue tau, lo pasti takut sama kita-kita. Tapi lo juga gak bisa tinggal bareng Sakura. Nyokapnya pasti nggak bakal ngebolehin."

Jadi, Sakura tidak tinggal bersama mereka? Dan Hinata, jadi satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di rumah super kecil ini?

"Tenang aja mereka nggak jahat kok, Hinata! Buktinya gue hidup aja sampe sekarang," kata Sakura meyakinkan.

Hinata menelan ludah. Tapi setidaknya Sakura _tidak_ _serumah_ dengan mereka. Bisa saja kan mereka melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata saat malam? Bisakah dia memercayai kelima pemuda aneh ini?

"Bener tuh Sakura! Kita janji nggak akan ngegangguin elo! Eh, kecuali kalau lo yang minta. Haha!"

Dan ucapan Kiba membuatnya merinding.

"Kalau lo emang nggak punya tujuan, lebih aman bersama kami. Nggak ada yang jamin lo bakal gimana kalau di jalanan."

Oh, sadarkah Sasuke perkataan baik hatinya itu justru membuat Hinata semakin takut. Tidak ada yang jamin? Memangnya di sini Hinata terjamin?

"Gue yang jamin." Gaara berucap, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata. "Selama ada gue, nggak akan ada yang berani nyentuh lo. Elo aman di sini."

Dan meski Gaara sudah menjaminnya, bisakah Hinata percaya? Bukankah dia terlihat seperti pemuda paling 'kacau' yang tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam list jenis-orang-yang-bisa-dipercaya?

"Gimana?" Shikamaru membuang puntung rokoknya. "Jangan melihat kami dari penampilan. Kami mungkin bangga menjadi anak punk—"

"—tapi kami tetaplah anak punk berhati pink!" Sakura menyahut sambil menunjukkan cengirannya, diikuti oleh _deathglare_ dari lima orang lainnya.

Anak punk? Berhati pink? Benarkah?

"Pokoknya elo tetap tinggal di sini sampe lo ingat sesuatu atau minimal udah nentuin tujuan lo. Gak ada penolakan!"

Ucapan terakhir Gaara membuat Hinata sekali lagi menelan ludah.

Apakah dia punya pilihan?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I Know, this is very awful T_T**

**Well, ini cuman fic iseng kok.. LOl**

**Thanks for reading!**

**See ya~ :)**

**~TnD~**


	3. Tak seburuk kelihatannya

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), yang pasti masih jauh dari sempurna**

**Big Thanks to:**

**minatsuki heartnet, Mitsuki Ota, Anne Garbo, Guest, sasunata chan, Kazuko Nozomi, mayraa, Yoon Hinaru**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

"Oke sudah diputuskan." Sakura menepuk tangannya, mengusir ketegangan akan kegalauan Hinata dan nada memerintah yang dikeluarkan Gaara. "Elo istirahat aja dulu di rumah sambil coba ingat-ingat jati diri lo. Dan elo semua mendingan KERJA!"

Suara derap langkah mulai terdengar menjauhi rumah kecil itu seiring suara lantang yang Sakura lontarkan pada kata terakhir.

"Hinata-_chan_ jaga rumah baik-baik ya!" seru gadis berambut _pink_ itu sebelum menghempaskan pintu dan meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri mematung layaknya manekin di hamparan sawah.

Sesaat ruangan sempit itu terasa lebih luas karena penghuninya telah berkurang semua. Hanya tersisa Hinata dengan segudang kegundahan melanda pikirannya.

Bagaimana ini?

Pikiran buruk mulai menghiasi pikiran Hinata. Bayangan akan wajahnya yang memenuhi koran di pagi hari dengan tajuk, "Tubuh seorang Gadis berumur 17 tahun ditemukan mengambang di sebuah sungai" atau "Tubuh seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun ditemukan telah termutilasi dalam kardus di TPS" mulai berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dirinya dalam acara berita kesayangan ayahnya yang selalu menampilkan pria bertopeng dipenjara pada akhir acara dan akan selalu menyerukan kata, "Waspadalah! Waspadalah!" Ia juga melihat keluarganya terduduk di sekitar mayatnya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu mengantar kepergiannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat berusaha menjauhkan keparanoidan dari kepalanya. Bukan salah Hinata memang jika ia menjadi paranoid begitu. Mengingat penampilan para makhluk mars yang sarat akan kriminalitas tersebut. Namun, Kilasan peristiwa beberapa saat lalu sedikit meyakinkannya untuk tetap tinggal di tempat itu. Gaara yang memungutnya padahal bisa saja membiarkan dia begitu saja, lalu Sakura yang membantunya menggantikan baju, memberikannya makanan, dan tentu saja kelapangdadaan mereka yang mau menampungnya, yang mungkin akan sangat merepotkan.

_Don't judge the book by it cover_. Sebuah pepatah semakin mematenkan keyakinannya.

Tapi, sampai kapan ia akan tinggal disini? Selamanya? Itu tidak mungkin. Hinata harus segera menetapkan tujuan selanjutnya. Tapi, ke mana?

Gadis itu terduduk dalam kemalutnya pikiran. Ia baru menyadari betapa menyesalnya ia kabur dari rumah. Tapi, rasa egonya melarangnya untuk menyerah.

Mata perak gadis itu menerawang mengitari rumah kecil yang akan menjadi rumahnya untuk sementara. Rumah itu benar-benar berantakan. Sisa makanan yang ia makan tadi masih berserakan di lantai semen yang sedikit berdebu. Di ruangan yang lengang itu ia hanya bisa menemukan sebuah meja kecil dengan televisi yang kecil pula. Beberapa kaleng pilox berhamburan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Dan tentu saja, kursi kayu yang ia duduki saat ini.

Akal sehatnya pun mulai berjalan. Daripada ia bengong, apa tidak lebih baik dia membersihkan tempat ini?

Ia mulai mencari alat-alat kebersihan walaupun pesimis akan menemukannya di tempat makhluk-makhluk mars yang pada dasarnya ber-_genre_ laki-laki itu. Untunglah, ia menemukan sapu di depan rumah itu dan lap di satu-satunya kamar. Yah, walaupun ia sedikit tidak yakin yang dipegangnya adalah lap sungguhan. Mungkin saja itu salah satu kostum yang dimiliki oleh para makhluk mars itu. Semoga tidak, semoga tidak.

Ia mulai menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan seluruh rumah yang hanya terdiri dari satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dan satu ruangan yang sepertinya tempat untuk bersantai. Kemudian ia mencuci seluruh pakaian kotor yang ada.

Tanpa terasa hari telah sore. Gadis itu pun telah selesai dengan kegiatannya. Ia mengelap peluh yang mengalir dari dahi hingga pipinya yang juga telah sukses melepekkan poni ratanya yang seperti amel karla. Hinata tersenyum sumringah dengan hasil karyanya. Dari dulu ia memang sangat suka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti membersihkan rumah ini. Walaupun di rumah besarnya ia memiliki pelayan, ia kerap ikut membantu pelayan-pelayannya membersihkan rumah maupun memasak.

Tapi, jangan mengambil kesimpulan kalau Hinata bercita-cita jadi pelayan loh. Mungkin untuk anak seusia Hinata hal itu bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk dilakukan. Biasanya anak seusia Hinata lebih tertarik menghabiskan waktu jalan-jalan bersama teman, nonton, atau sekedar nongkrong di suatu tempat. Hinata yang korban _bully_ dan kekangan ayahnya membuatnya tidak dapat melakukan semua itu. Ya, inilah salah satu sebabnya Hinata ingin lari dari kehidupan lamanya.

Tiba-tiba gelak tawa Hinata pecah. Sesaat dalam keheningan ia menyadari bahwa ternyata dia seperti memerankan karakter putri salju dalam dongeng '_Snow White and 7 Dwarfs'_. Putri Salju yang tinggal di pondok kecil di tengah hutan bersama tujuh kurcaci. Setiap hari putri salju akan membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan untuk para kurcaci yang bekerja di tambang. Bedanya Hinata bekerja bukan untuk kurcaci yang baik hati tetapi untuk 5 anak punk yang patut diwasapadai. Ngomong-ngomong soal menyiapkan makanan, sedari tadi ia belum merasakan air membasahi kerongkongannya dan makanan mengisi lambungnya.

"Wouw!" Sebuah seruan mengusik telinga Hinata memecahkan keheningan yang sedikit menenangkan hati gadis itu. Dari arah pintu masuk satu persatu makhluk-makhluk mars penghuni tempat itu masuk dan menghampirinya.

"Hinata-_chaann_.. elo ya yang ngebersihin seluruh rumah ini?" Hinata sedikit tertegun karena jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto sangat dekat. Dengan wajah tersipu malu, ia mengangguk sedikit.

"Wah, ini baru yang dinamakan sentuhan wanita. Selama ini selalu Sakura yang bersih-bersih. Tapi gue gak ngerasa seperti ada sentuhan wani—"

'_J__DUAKK__'_

"Aduh Sakura…! Elo tega amat ama gue. Sejak kapan pula elo datang?" Naruto meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak Sakura.

"Jadi maksud lo gue bukan wanita gitu?" Wanita berambut _pink_ itu berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Hahaha! Mulut lo kebesaran tahu Nar. Rusuh." Pria yang bernama Kiba menimpali.

"Elo bilang apa? Sialan lo." Naruto segera berlari menghampiri Kiba.

"Hey Na-ru-to. Elo masih berurusan sama gue!" Sakura mengejar Naruto yang masih berusaha mendapatkan Kiba yang berlari menghindari Naruto. Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Kiba, Naruto, dan Sakura mengitari rumah mereka yang kecil itu.

"_Mendokuse_." Gumpalan asap merasuki hidung Hinata seiring suara datar dari belakangnya.

_Déjà vu__,_ pikir Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit terbatuk namun tak menghilangkan senyum yang ia sunggingkan melihat kelakuan tiga manusia berstigma 'anak punk' itu.

'_Kruyukk...'_

Suara apa itu?

Hinata bersemu merah menyadari suara yang berasal dari perutnya. Wajahnya menunduk saat melihat penghuni rumah tersebut menghentikan semua pergerakan mereka karena bunyi yang ia keluarkan. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya membuatnya makin tenggelam dalam malu.

"Elo laper?" tanya Sakura yang masih memegang kerah bajunya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "I-i-i—"

"Ikan!" Naruto menyahut.

Hinata menggeleng."I-i-i—"

"Iklan?" Kali ini Kiba yang menyahut.

Hinata menggeleng lagi. "I-i-i—"

"Ikat rambut!" Keduanya menyahut sambil mengacungkan jempol di depan muka Hinata.

Hinata lagi-lagi menggeleng. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Ia heran kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih saja gagap sih. Namun, ia tetap melanjutkan. "I-i-i—"

"I—Ouch." Sebuah kipas kertas menghantam kepala Kiba dan Naruto sebelum mereka menjawab asal-asalan lagi. Sasuke yang sedari diam hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat adegan itu begitu juga Shikamaru yang sibuk dengan batangan nikotin dimulutnya.

"Ga-Gaara. E-elo tega banget sama kita," ucap Kiba sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"I-iya,"tambah Naruto yang melakukan gerakan sama dengan Kiba.

"Sekarang elo semua pada gagap, 'kan?"ucap Gaara dengan nada sindiran.

"Gyahaha…. Elo, sih, iseng banget ngerjain Hinata-_chan_. Untung mulut elo gak disumpel tanah sama Gaara!" Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihai dua insan yang menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

Seakan mengetahui makna tersirat dari tatapan kedua pria itu Gaara menjawab. "Kan gue udah bilang kalau gue menjamin keselamatan Hinata di sini," ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

Melihat Gaara yang seperti itu membuat jantung Hinata sedikit berdegup. Ia tidak menyangka laki-laki itu sedang membuktikan kata-katanya. Ia tersenyum kecil, dalam hati keraguannya yang masih ada tadi menguap begitu saja.

"Udah cepetan gue laper nih! Atau gue aja nih yang ngabisin?" celetuk Sasuke dengan seringaian di wajahnya sambil memegang kantong kresek berisi beberapa nasi bungkus.

Kedua makhluk yang tadinnya manyun langsung menyergap kantong kresek tersebut dan memberi pukulan-pukulan kecil ke pria berambut pantat ayam itu. Akhirnya terjadi perkelahian kecil antara ketiga makhluk itu.

Hinata menatap ngeri kelakuan ketiga makhluk itu.

"Dasar orang-orang gak jelas. Ayo kita makan Hinata." Senyum mengejek menghiasi wajah Sakura yang memegang kresek berisi makanan yang Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan ada ditangan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi tadi siang gue nanyain ke tukang jualan koran gimana caranya nyembuhin penyakit amnesia." Naruto membuka pembicaraan di tengah-tengah waktu makan, membuat Hinata tersentak akan penuturannya.

"Guhe hak nyhangka eho hampe hanya-hanya huga, Nah." Itu Kiba berbicara dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Gue gitu," balas Naruto bangga.

"Jadi dia bilang apa?" Sasuke yang tadi menikmati makanannya dengan khidmat menyahut.

"Dia bilang kalo penyakit amnesia tuh gara-gara kepalanya Hinata-_chan_ terbentur," ucap Naruto lagi membuat seluruh pandangan mengarah ke Hinata.

Kepala gadis itu tampak baik-baik saja, tidak tampak terlihat bekas darah atau luka berarti. Hinata menjadi gugup saat perlahan Gaara, sang penjamin hidupnya, mendekatinya.

_Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?_ teriak Hinata dalam hati saat melihat tangan besar pria itu mulai mengarah pada surai indigonya.

"Gue gak liat ada luka di kepala elo?" ucap Gaara dengan ekspresi datar.

"A-a-aduh." Hinata meringis saat tangan pria itu menyentuh kepalanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang menyadari dia telah berakting alias berbohong lagi.

Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat dan mengatakan, "Nah, itu ada!"

"Terus itu tukang koran ngomong apa lagi?" Kali ini Shikamaru menyahut.

"Dia bilang kalau mau sembuhin orang amnesia mesti dipukul lagi kepalanya!"

_Di-dipukul?_ Hinata bergidik ngeri saat mendengar penuturan itu. Apalagi saat melihat semua orang lagi-lagi menatapnya dengan intens.

"Jadi, kita harus mukul kepala Hinata nih?" Entah sejak kapan Kiba telah memegang sebuah pentungan kayu. Kemudian Kiba dan Naruto mendekati Hinata dengan wajah seperti psikopat.

"Ka-kalian mau a-apa?" Gadis itu mundur perlahan. Setitik air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Dalam otaknya pikiran negatif yang ia bayangkan tadi kembali berputar. Oh Tuhan mungkin ini memang akhir dari Hinata!

'_Plak.__.__. plak__….'_

"A-aduh…! Kepala gue!"

"Elo sih pada ngisengin Hinata lagi. Gimana dia mau betah coba. BAKA!" Kali ini Sakura dengan kipas kertasnya memukul dua makhluk itu.

Gadis bersurai pink itu memeluk Hinata yang hampir menangis dibuat candaan oleh dua makhluk itu. Sedangkan kedua makhluk itu sibuk mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit. Sasuke hanya memutar matanya begitu juga Shikamaru yang menatap malas pada anggotanya yang sangat konyol itu.

"Elo semua pada diam. Gue mau ngasih tahu sesuatu ke Hinata." Sebuah nada datar dari Gaara menghentikan keributan Kiba dan Naruto yang misuh-misuh gak jelas.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Gue mau elo besok ikut kita-kita ngamen!"

Gadis itu tersentak.

Hah?

Nga-ngamen?

Demi apa, ngamen?

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Gue emang bilang bakalan ngejamin elo di sini, tapi untuk urusan uang, _sorry_, gue gak bisa ikutan ngejamin!" ucap Gaara seakan mengerti arti kerjapan mata Hinata.

Gadis itu membelalak. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata karena ia memang tidak mungkin meminta dijamin keuangannya pada Gaara. Oh, kenapa Hinata baru memikirkannya sekarang? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh hingga menganggap semua makanan yang dia makan itu gratis?

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh!_

"Ta-tapi, ke-kenapa harus ngamen?"

Oh, seumur hidup, Hinata tidak pernah berpikir akan menyanyikan lagu dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah bercita-cita jadi pengamen!

"Karena kita gak nemu cara lain untuk nyari uang," sahut Gaara datar, "yah, kecuali kalau elo punya keahlian lain yang bisa ngebantu elo buat dapat uang!"

Keahlian lain? Apa dia punya?

"Jadi, apa elo punya keahlian lain, eh?" Sasuke bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Kalau gitu, mau gak mau, besok elo harus ikut kita-kita!" Gaara berbicara tegas. "Emang lo mau pakai baju itu tiap hari? Elo belum punya tujuan juga, 'kan? Jadi mending lo ikutin aja kata-kata gue!"

Gadis itu menelan ludah dengan terpaksa, lalu mengangguk. Lagi-lagi, sepertinya dia tidak punya pilihan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Maaf telat update-nya. Salahkan Aoi yang lama ngebuatnya, oke? :P**

**Kalau ada yang ngerasa chap ini beda sama chap kemarin, yang bikin chap kemarin itu Kuro.**

**Yup, emang akun ini punya dua orang dan bisa dibilang fanfic ini fanfic bersama…**

**Tapi, siapa yang update chap depan, kita berdua masih gak tau sih….**

**So, keep stay tune aja, oke?**

**.**

**~TnD~**


	4. Ngamen oh Ngamen!

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**AU, OOC, Typo(s), terdapat kata-kata kasar, yang pasti masih jauh dari sempurna**

**Big Thanks to:**

**Anne Garbo dan sasunata chan**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Suatu kesalahan terbesar yang Hinata lakukan adalah ia tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia terima setelah memutuskan menginjakkan kaki ke jalanan. Menjadi pengamen bukan opsi yang sempat ia pikirkan. Ngamen? Definisi pengamen baginya adalah bernyanyi sambil pegang kecek-kecek di depan orang. Nanyi? Di depan orang?

'_Duak'_

"Ouch."

Gadis itu mengerang kesakitan saat tanpa sadar ia menghempaskan tubuhnya. Pemikiran tentang pengamen ini membuatnya lupa kalau sekarang ia tidak sedang duduk di sebuah ranjang empuk yang biasa ia tempati. Sekarang ia hanya duduk di atas sebuah karpet beralaskan sarung dengan bantal tipis, hampir tidak ada kapuknya sama sekali. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. O, mungkin saja dia akan benar-benar terkena amnesia. Mungkin ini merupakan balasan dari Tuhan atas segala kebohongannya.

Hinata mendesah entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya semenjak ia memasuki satu-satunya kamar di rumah kecil itu. Gadis itu sudah berkali-kali mengubah posisinya dari tidur-duduk-berdiri-tidur-duduk-berdiri sudah seperti sedang mengikuti pemanasan sebelum olahraga. Ia mencoba menutup matanya berharap sang peri tidur akan menghampirinya dan menyebarkan serbuk tidur pada kedua manik peraknya. Namun, yang menghampirinya bukannya peri tidur melainkan sosok para makhluk mars yang tersenyum _psycho_ seperti ingin menerkamnya.

Gadis itu kembali mendesah, keparanoidan ini serasa ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, siapa coba yang gak bakal khawatir dengan makhluk-makhlu mars itu? Cover mereka aja udah nakutin, udah gitu insiden makan malam tadi membuat Hinata semakin takut kalau-kalau salah satu makhluk mars itu akan mendatanginya dan memukul kepalanya. Tidak.. Tidak.. Setidaknya hinata harus survei malam ini. Ia harus membuktikan sendiri kata-kata mereka.

Hinata duduk sambil menatap keluar satu-satunya jendela yang ada di kamar itu. Gadis itu tersenyum setelah menemukan bintang paling terang di antara beribu-ribu bintang yang menghiasi malam. Kemudian tetes demi tetes air mata mulai bergulir membasahi wajahnya.

"Ibu, maafkan aku," ucap gadis itu lirih sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

Ia selalu seperti ini menangis pada bintang yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya. Ia akan teringat perubahan besar yang terjadi setelah kepergian ibunya. Tidak ada lagi yang menyatukan mereka dalam satu meja makan atau sekedar berlibur bersama. Ayahnya menjadi lebih kaku dan menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan. Sedangkan adiknya dan dia sendiri disibukkan oleh kegiatan yang sudah diatur oleh ayahnya. Menyedihkan. Tak ada lagi keluarga harmonis seperti dalam kisah-kisah kecil yang diceritakan gurunya sewaktu SD.

Panggilan alam menyadarkan Hinata dan memaksanya beranjak dari tempat yang telah menjadi _spot_ galaunya. Dengan langkah perlahan gadis itu menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu kamar tersebut. Tangannya menggantung perlahan menuju kenop pintu. Perasaan takut mulai merasukinya. Ia menghela napas sejenak dan dengan perlahan memutar kenop pintu.

Dan, pintu terbuka. Yang pertama kali ia lihat makhluk-makhluk mars yang bergelentangan tidur di lantai beralaskan karpet. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, … tapi dimana Gaara?

"Elo belum tidur?"

"Kya..hmmpp―" Spontan Hinata berteriak kala dirasakan tepukan pelan di bahunya dan suara datar dari sesosok makhluk berambut merah dengan mata hijau menyala ditambah lingkar hitam yang menyeramkan. Ha-hantu?

"Hey, elo mau membangunkan yang lain?" ucap sosok itu yang sebenarnya adalah Gaara sambil membekap mulut Hinata. Jantung Hinata berdebar melihat tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Punggungnya terasa panas karena adanya tubuh lain yang menempel pada punggungnya. Yah, tanpa sadar Gaara memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata memberontak sedikit membuat Gaara sadar dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-ano… a-aku mau ke WC," ucap gadis itu terburu-buru dengan rona merah memenuhi wajahnya.

Setelah keluar dari WC, Hinata masih melihat Gaara yang terjaga di depan pintunya sambil membaca buku. Sedikit rasa penasaran menyeruak. Mengapa pria itu masih terjaga dan di depan pintu kamarnya pula? Gadis itu perlahan mendekati sosok yang berjanji akan menjaminnya itu.

"Insomnia?" Pundak gadis itu meremang ketika pria itu tiba-tiba berbicara. Tangannya yang sudah menyentuh kenop pintu terhenti, lalu ia menghadap Gaara.

"Eh? A-ano.. A-aku.. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah balik bertanya. Gaara meliriknya dengan tatapan datarnya. Spontan Hinata menunduk takut.

"Insomnia. Elo?" jawab Gaara singkat.

"A-aku.. Aku.." Hinata menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal bingung mau menjawab apa. Gak mungkin kan dia bilang kalau dia mau survei malam ini memastikan keselamatan jiwa dan raganya?

"Elo takut kita apa-apain? Udah gue bilang gue bakal ngejamin keselamatan elo. Elo tidur aja gue jagain elo dari sini." Gaara kembali menatap buku yang ia pegang.

Sederetan kalimat dari Gaara membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis. Pria itu begitu menyeramkan tapi ternyata hatinya begitu baik. Gadis itu memasuki kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya tenggelam menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

"Terima kasih, Tenten. Sekarang giliran Hinata Hyuuga silahkan maju ke depan kelas."

Gadis mungil berambut pendek itu tertegun begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Getaran di tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa. Gadis kecil yang memakai rok terusan berwarna putih itu perlahan berdiri dari kursinya. Dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menuju depan kelasnya. Gadis itu menunduk dalam sambil tangannya memainkan ujung roknya. Waktu bergulir begitu lambat dalam pikirannya. Suara bisik-bisik teman-temannya mengusik telinga makin menciutkan nyalinya yang hanya sebesar upil. Hingga gadis itu sampai di depan kelas ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Yak, Hinata silakan mulai."

Teguran _sensei _seperti alarm menuju kematian bagi Hinata. Tubuhnya makin bergerak gelisah. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin hanya diam. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan mulai membuka mulutnya. Satu bait dan…..

"Huuuu..." Seruan dari teman-teman sekelanya menggema dan menggaung di gendang telinganya.

Gadis cilik itu menengadahkan kepala dan melihat teman-temanya perlahan menjadi sosok monster bergigi taring menyeramkan. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju pintu kelasnya. Saat membuka pintu kelas semuanya begitu gelap dari balik pintu itu. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, hanya hitam dan gelap seperti ia telah memasuki _black hole_.

Gadis itu mondar-mandir dengan keadaan panik. Hingga ia menemukan sebuah titik cahaya. Merasa cahaya itu pintu keluar, gadis itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju titik itu. Sebuah bangunan samar-samat mulai terlihat dalam titik itu. gadis itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah kecil. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sesaat untuk mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Sedikit ragu, gadis itu mendekati pintu rumah itu. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat entah karena panik, takut, atau lelah. Mungkin semua bercampur jadi satu. Tangan gadis itu yang bergetar perlahan naik menuju kenop pintu. Dan….

"Kau harus jadi pengamen!"

"KYAAA!" Gadis itu berteriak ketika sosok pria berambut merah membuka pintu itu. Seketika rumah itu menghilang dan semua menjadi gelap lagi. Hinata terduduk dan memutar kepalanya dengan iris perak yang terlihat panik. Sebuah kepala dengan rambut kuning mulai muncul diikuti kepala lainnya dari kepala berambut seperti pantat ayam, kepala berambut nanas, kepala berambut merah dan kepala berambut _spiky_ hitam menggumamkan kata 'pengamen' berulang-ulang. Kepala-kepala itu berputar-putar terkadang mendekati kepalanya. Hinata ikut berputar-putar bingung, panik, takut. Hingga tiba-tiba tempat kakinya berpijak membentuk lubang arus air dan menariknya ke dalam.

"Tidakk.. Tiidakk... TIDAK!"

"Oi.. Oi.. Bangun woy udah pagi!"

"Ngapain sih lo teriak-teriak kayak orang gila?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, merasakan percikan air di wajahnya. Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya dan spontan menarik sarung menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya menuju dinding begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto dan Kiba sedang mengamatinya sambil memegang gelas berisi air.

"A-apa yang ka-kalian lakukan?" Gadis menatap kedua pria di depannya horor membuat kedua pria itu mendesah. Perlahan mereka berdiri lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Menurut lo?" Naruto mengusap-usap kedua tangannya dengan seringaian rubah andalannya dan perlahan mendekati Hinata.

Gadis itu membuka sedikit sarungnya dan menutupnya kembali. Bajunya lengkap kok.

"Ya, menurut lo?" Kiba sama saja perlahan mendekati Hinata dengan seringai khasnya, jari-jarinya bergerak seperti ingin menerkam Hinata. Gadis itu makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding, meringkuk ketakutan, matanya terpejam dengan eratnya.

Tuhan, seandainya Engkau mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan kumohon setelah kepergianku pertemukanlah ayah dengan istri baru supaya ada yang mengurusinya, semoga Hanabi gak jadi perawan tua karena sikapnya yang galak ampun-ampun, semoga ayah memaafkanku Tuhan. Begitu Hinata memanjatkan doa dalam hatinya.

'PLAK.. PLAK..'

"OUUCCHH…." Kedua pria itu berteriak kala merasakan panas di kepalanya.

"Mengganggu Hinata lagi, eh?" Suara seorang wanita merasuki telinga ketiganya spontan membuat Hinata mendongak dan kedua pria itu membalikkan badannya. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berderai air mata melihat sosok wanita berambut pink itu, di matanya saat ini dia layaknya bidadari yang turun dari khayangan.

Hinata mengelus dadanya yang berdebar kencang. Ia tidak tahu, akan bertahan berapa lama jantungnya jika setiap pagi dikejutkan oleh keadaan-keadaan aneh ini. Mungkin saja suatu saat ia akan mati seketika. Gadis itu merinding memikirkannya.

"Hey, Hinata, ini gue bawain baju ganti punya gue, elo mandi gih katanya mau ngamen kan hari ini?"

Ngamen, ngamen, NGAMEN? Kata itu menggema lagi dalam otaknya. Cuplikan mimpi buruk yang ia dapat kembali berputar. Membuat gadis itu terpaku sesaat dengan wajah pucat. Dan pada akhirnya dengan langkah terseret berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

* * *

_'Siiing..'_

Semua kegiatan terhenti ketika Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu tampak malu-malu menarik rok mininya yang tingginya sekitar 10 cm di atas lutut sehingga menampakkan pahanya yang putih. Dengan atasan tanpa lengan berwarna hitam bertuliskan 'I Love Punk' dengan gambar tengkorak di bawahnya. Atasan itu sangat ketat sehingga menampakkan lekuk tubuh Hinata yang bisa dibilang seksi dengan dada yang sedikit di atas rata-rata.

Sakura terpana melihat gadis di depannya. Sebelumnya gadis itu hanya memakai kaos longgar tapi sekarang…..

"Sial, dadanya," batin Sakura yang sedikit iri dengan pemandangan yang ada.

Mulut Naruto menganga melihat gadis di depannya. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip dan mie yang ada di mulutnya perlahan turun kembali ke tempatnya. Di sisi lain Kiba yang tadi lagi menyuapkan sendok ke mulutnya menjatuhkan sendok itu seketika. Pria bertato itu meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa. Sasuke masih dengan muka datarnya namun mata onyx-nya tidak berkedip melihat ke arah gadis di depannya yang berpose sungguh menggoda. Sedangkan pria berambut nanasnya sama terpakunya dengan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar Shikamaru menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya dan….

"Arggh..! Panas, Bego!" Sasuke menggeram merasakan bara dari rokok yang masih menyala itu. Dan sukses menyadarkan semua makhluk mars itu yang sangat terpesona dengan Hinata.

"A-ano Sakura gak ada baju yang lebih longgar lagi kah? Ini se-sesak." Hinata masih menarik-narik baju dan roknya dengan muka memerah.

"Sudaaaah… elo pake itu aja. Gak usah cerewet deh," sahut Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar yang dengan sukses mendapat tatapan jijik dari makhluk-makhluk sejenisnya.

"Oi… Masih lama?" pertanyaan datar keluar dari mulut seorang pria berambut merah dari balik pintu depan. Pria itu memegang beberapa gitar okulele dan sebuah lap.

Mendengar suara datar itu Hinata makin menundukkan kepalanya malu. Naruto mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Hinata dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke arah Gaara. Apa Naruto seorang biseksual? Bukan, dia hanya ingin menggoda Gaara. Namun, sayangnya Gaara tidak terpengaruh hanya menatap sekilas Hinata dan jalan ke luar. Para makhluk mars itu segera menyelesaikan sarapan mereka hendak menyusul leader mereka; Gaara.

"Hihata, ehlo jugha cephat makhan nanhti kehtinggahlan." Sakura melemparkan nasi bungkus ke arah Hinata. Mendengar itu walaupun masih canggung dengan kostum yang ia gunakan Hinata segera melahap sarapannya.

* * *

Mata Hinata berputar-putar sepanjang jalan mendengar segala penjelasan dari Naruto. Mulai dari tempat mana yang boleh mereka datangi, ini wilayah siapa, itu wilayah siapa, kalau ada polisi harus bagaimana, kalau ada preman bagaimana, harus menghindar dari siapa. Seolah-olah Naruto sedang membaca satu buku berisi 'undang-undang dasar pengamen dan anak punk'. Begitu banyak peraturan yang mesti ditaati. Hinata mendesah bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Naruto sedari tadi. Dan apa itu?

"Kyaaa… Naruto!"

"Sasuke-_san_... Kyaaaaa… rambutnya!"

"Gaara liat sini dong… Sangar-sangar caem deh.."

"Shikamaru cool abis deh.. Kyaaa…."

"Kyaa…. keren banget cengirannya Kiba."

Oke. Hinata memang sering mendengar obrolan teman-temannya kalau cowok-cowok bad boy itu yang paling diminati. Tapi makhluk-makhluk mars ini? Hinata melirik-lirik satu-persatu pria-pria berpakaian berantakan yang mengelilinginya. Emang keren semua sih. Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya dengan bibir manyun merasa dikalahkan oleh kenyataan. Tapi, jika Hinata berpikir positif kapan lagi dia dikelilingin cowok-cowok yang menjadi sorakan para wanita. Gadis itu terkekeh.

Setelah melewati perumahan kumuh yang penuh dengan rumah kardus dan jalanan tanah yang penuh kerikil akhirnya Hinata dan makhluk mars itu sampai di depan jalan raya tepat dekat lampu merah. Mata Hinata mulai menggelap melihat kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Haruskah dia….

"Nah, Hinata, elo pegang ini aja gak usah nyanyi." Naruto memberikan bekas minuman gelas kepada Hinata.

"Kecek-keceknya?"

Hening. Hanya suara deru kendaraan dan suara orang-orang yang berbicara samar.

"GYAHAHAHA.." Pertanyaan polos Hinata spontan memecahkan tawa Naruto dan Kiba diikuti dengan kekehan dari Shikamaru dan tetap muka datar Gaara dan Sasuke. Hinata menggaruk kepalanya bingung, apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?

"Hinaaattaaa... Kita itu anak PUNK. Elo sangka banci apa ngamen pake' kecek-kecek," ucap Kiba lantang dengan penekanan di kata 'PUNK'. Sedikit mendapatkan perhatian dari para banci yang juga lagi ngamen di wilayah itu.

"Ma-ma-af." Gadis itu menunduk dalam dengan wajah ketakutan. '_Tuhan, tolong aku_,' gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Shikamaru, Gaara dan Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Hinata elo gak usah nyanyi nanti." Gaara membuka suaranya. Membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria itu.

"Pfftd…. Iya elo gak usah nyanyi. Gue yakin elo juga gak bakal bisa ngikutin nyanyian kita. Mending elo joget aja deh," ucap Naruto yang malah mendapat tatapan horor dari Hinata dan mendapat anggukan dari Kiba dan Shikamaru.

Jo-joget? Jo-joget? Ini bahkan lebih parah daripada nyanyi sambil pegang kecek-kecek!

"Ta-tapi…."

"Udah elo gak usah ngebantah. Elo mau duit, 'kan?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya lalu mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang pendiam tapi sekali ngomong kayak racun ikan buntal.

"Lagi pula elo kan gagap gimana bisa nyanyi," sambung Shikamaru yang sama racunnya mulutnya kayak Sasuke.

Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan mengkuti semua perkataan makhluk-makhluk mars tersebut. Demi kelangsungan hidupnya baik materi maupun nyawanya ia rela deh.

"Elo udah tahu kan kapan kita operasinya?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Hinata.

Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya, memantapkan jiwa dan raganya. Seperti kata pepatah bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian.

Tapi….

'_Syuuung.. syuung..' _

Melihat kendaraan yang bergerak sangat cepat tanpa henti membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana pas lampu merah nyala ada yang melanggar lampu merah itu dan tanpa sengaja menabrak Hinata? Arggh.. Hinata paranoid!

Lampu merah pun menyala, Hinata masih terpaku di ujung _zebra cross_. Rekan-rekannya sudah mulai menghampiri sebuah mobil.

"Hinata! Sini!" teriak Naruto memanggil Hinata. Gadis itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Namun dia terlambat lampu merah telah berganti lampu hijau. Klakson mulai dibunyikan membuat Hinata menjadi ketakutan langsung berlari namun ternyata ada mobil dari kejauhan yang melaju sangat kencang. Hinata menutup kupingnya. Dia akan mati.

'_Grab.'_

Hinata masih menutup matanya dengan erat. Perlahan matanya membuka. Gadis itu pikir dia akan melihat terowongan yang serba putih namun nyatanya dia yang dia lihat adalah kain berwarna merah. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah lingkar mata hitam dengan hijau di tengahnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Gaara. Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata dipeluk oleh Gaara. Wajah gadis itu berangsur memerah.

"Elo mau mati apa? Liat-liat dong kalau jalan." Gaara berteriak membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri dan mengeluarkan air mata. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, ia ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, diteriaki oleh orang yang selalu bernada datar dan berwajah seram, siapa yang ditakut? Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap kejadian itu.

"Pegangan." Gaara mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Lama Hinata baru menyambut tangan itu. Dan kegiatan mereka pun dimulai kembali dengan Hinata yang digandeng oleh Gaara layaknya ayah yang takut anaknya hilang.

Kiba dan Naruto tersenyum melihat dua pasang manusia berbeda gender itu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada kejadian seru, pikir mereka.

Sementara Hinata wajahnya betul-betul memerah merasakan hawa panas lain pada tangannya. Namun beruntung bagi para makhluk mars itu Hinata yang memerah dengan pakaian seksi itu mendapat sambutan hangat bagi orang-orang. Walaupun terkadang ada yang mau menggoda tapi langsung terdiam begitu melihat tatapan tajam dari Gaara. Hasilnya mereka mendapatkan uang yang lumayan banyak dari biasanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Hinata bernapas lega mengingat bahwa mereka ternyata tidak memaksa Hinata untuk joget setelah melihat goyang robot Hinata. Dan Hinata rasanya ingin tertawa jika mengingat lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh makhluk-makhluk mars itu. Katanya anak punk tapi malah nyanyi lagu sepiring berdua, gadis atau janda, mabuk janda, dan lagu dangdut lainnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Sekali lagi salahkan Aoi yang lama banget nulisnya, oke?**

**Ini seratus persen kerjaannya dia.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~TnD~**


End file.
